


Sunlight

by Rogue of Heart (Akumeoi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindness, F/M, blood colour discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Rogue%20of%20Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's eyes finally turn red, so he takes drastic action to keep hiding his blood colour. Fortunately, Nepeta intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Karkat pulled on his turtleneck, scowling as his horns (as usual) caught on the collar. Though he didn't really care about his appearance, he always gave himself a customary glance in the mirror before leaving his hive, just in case. It was as he was flicking a few locks of his unruly black hair back into place that he saw it.

The thing he'd been dreading for so long. The reason he did look in the mirror – safety, not vanity.

The edges of his irises were turning red.

Fuck, shit, fuck.

Even this tiny band of colour was noticeably not hemospectrum standard. While Aradia's eyes were sure to be ruby coloured, his were much brighter and vivid, like ketchup, or strawberries, or Terezi's shoes, or his foul mutant blood. There was no way anyone could look at his face and not see that.

He had known this was coming, but in true Karkat fashion had tried his hardest not to think about it. Given that, he had no plan.

Well, one thing was for sure – he wasn't leaving the hive that day.

With a heavy heart he went back to his computer to tell Nepeta he was sorry, but he wouldn't be hanging out with her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday gift for my friend Kyle Hanson.


	2. One Week Later

**CURRENT apocalypseArisen [CAA] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board RAMSHEAD GATE.**  
CAA: hey has anyone seen karkat around lately?  
CAA: im a little worried about him  
 **CURRENT arsenicCatnip [CAC] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo.**  
CAC: :33 ~ he was supposed to hang out with me last furiday, but he didnt! he told me he was sick, and thats the last ive heard from him since. :((  
 **PAST gallowsCallibrator [PGA] 3:30 HOURS AGO responded to the memo.**  
PGC: YOU GOT STOOD UP, YOU M34N  
CAC: :33 ~ it was not a date, terezi!! were just furends. you should know that, of all people! ://  
PGC: K4RK4T S33M3D TO TH1NK 1T W4S 4 PR3TTY 1MPORT4NT OCC4S1ON.  
PGC: BY WH1CH 1 M34N H3 W4S 3V3N MOR3 P1SS3D TH4N USU4L WH3N 1 TROLL3D H1M 4BOUT 1T!!!  >X]  
CAA: regardless of the occasion i dont think ditching you is acceptable by even his standards  
 **PAST terminallyCapricious [PTC] 5 DAYS AGO responded to the memo.**  
PTC: AwWwW mAn, My GoOd BrO wAs AlL uP aNd LoOkInG fOrWaRd To ThAt sHiT.  
PTC: WaIt, yOu SeRiOuSlY mEaN tO tElL mE hE's GoNnA bE iNcOmMuNiCaDo FoR a WhOlE mOtHeRfUcKiNg WeEk?  
CAA: gamzee how many times do i have to tell you to stop answering to future memos!  
PTC: My TeAl BlOoDeD sIsTeR oVeR tHeRe Is AlL uP aNd GeTtInG hEr MoThErFuCkInG FuTuRe AnSwEr On.  
PGC: 1 4M B3TT3R 4T FOLLOW1NG TH3 RUL3S TH4N YOU 4R3, B3C4US3 YOU 4LW4YS G3T STON3D 4ND FORG3T TH3M COMPL3T3LY.  
PGC: CR4WL B4CK UND3R YOUR L1TTL3 ROCK NOW, WHY DONT YOU?  
PTC: SuRe ThInG, SiS.  
 **PTC ceased responding to the memo.**  
CAA: date or not the fact is that karkat is now officially missing in action. the question now is simply if we do anything or not about it!  
 **CURRENT twinArmageddons [CTA] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo.**  
CTA: you all need to 2top 2hiitiing your2elves, iim 2ure he2 fine.  
CTA: iit2 not liike he2 known for being a giiant fuckiing drama queen or anythiing  
PGC: TH4NKS FOR TH4T, SOLLUX.  
PGC: 4LLOW M3 TO PO1NT OUT TH4T MOST DR4M4 QU33NS PR3F3R TO R3M41N 1N TH3 SPOTL1GHT, NOT D1S4PP34R FROM 1T.  
CAC: :33 ~ guys, i dont think we should be arguing about this! the fact is that hes gone and wont answer anyones messages!  
CAA: sollux if it werent worrisome i wouldnt have called a memo about it  
CTA: okay, fiine, you guy2 keep worryiing about iit liike a bunch of old fiishwiive2 and iill be the one laughiing when iit turn2 out that kk was just beiing 2tupiid a2 u2ual  
CAA: ok this is absolutely not a productive line of conversation so i think ill just have to ban you unless you have anything important to say  
CTA: ehehehe, not really  
CAA: fantastic  
 **CAA banned CTA from responding to the memo.**  
CAA: so does anyone actually know anything or am i going to have to send someone out there to find him  
 **CURRENT adiosToreador [CAT] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo.**  
CAT: uH, i DON'T KNOW IF THIS MIGHT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT, bUT, uH, i GUESS i HAVE AN, uH, iDEA ABOUT WHY kARKAT IS, uH, aWOL,  
CAT: i MEAN, i GUESS IT MIGHT NOT BE RELEVANT,,,  
CAT: iT'S JUST A THING i, uH, tHOUGHT OF JUST NOW WHEN i WAS WAITING FOR THE MEMO TO CATCH UP TO MY TIMELINE SO i WOULDN'T BREAK THE RULES LIKE, uH, gAMZEE DID,  
CAA: could you please tell us what you thought tavros because i have no idea what youre getting at  
CAT: wELL, uH, aSSUMING THAT KARKAT STILL EVEN CARES ABOUT THIS,  
CAT: aND i MEAN i GUESS THAT HE, uH, pROBABLY DOES,  
CAA: tavros  
CAT: sORRY,  
CAT: wHAT i'M TRYING TO SAY IS THAT MY EYES ARE TURNING BROWN,  
CAA: um  
CAA: congratulations tavros!!  
CAT: uH, tHANKS,  
 **CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo.**  
CGA: Congratulations Tavros But Could You Please Remind Me Again What This Has To Do With Karkat  
PGC: H1S BLOOD COLOUR!!  
CAC: :33 ~ i think hes still trying to hide his blood colour  
CAT: yEAH, uH, tHAT IS PRETTY MUCH WHAT i WAS THINKING,,,  
CGA: Doesnt He Know That We All Know That Hes Either A Miraculously Unculled Mutant Or Miraculously Unculled Royalty  
CGA: Anyone With A Brain Could Have Figured It Out Honestly  
CAT: wAIT, wHAT?  
CAA: anyone know what the colour actually is  
CAC: :33 ~ shouldnt we respect his purrivacy?  
CAA: well yes but if we dont figure it out sooner or later hell probably become a recluse and well never see him again  
CAC: :33 ~ good point ://  
CAA: terezi you would know right  
CAA: terezi  
CAA: terezi  
CAC: :33 ~ terezi purrlease! you know its fur his own good! what if he plans to run away and hide out in the woods or something? what if hes already done that???  
PGC: 1 DONT KNOW 1T.  
PGC: SORRY.  
CAC: :33 ~ are you sure???  
PGC: W3LL  
PGC: 1 TH1NK KNOW1NG H1M 1TS MOST L1K3LY TO B3 MUT4NT NOT ROY4L.  
PGC: SO M4YB3 SOM3TH1NG FLOUR3SC3NT...  
PGC: L1K3 L1M3 GR33N OR CH3RRY R3D OR N3ON Y3LLOW.  
PGC: OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!!!  
CGA: And Just When I Was Beginning To Believe That You Knew How To Be Serious Too  
PGC: BUT THOS3 COLOURS 4R3 4LL D3L1C1OUS  >:[  
PGC: 1F H3S R34LLY GOT ON3 OF THOS3 1 W1LL B3 MOST PUT OUT TH4T H3 H4SNT B33N TYP1NG 1N 1T 4LL TH3S3 Y34RS!  
CGA: So Were Your Conclusions As To Karkat's Blood Colour Formed By Reason Or By Your Empty Stomach  
PGC: 1M OFF3ND3D TH4T YOU WOULD TH1NK SOM3ON3 4S JUST1C3-M1ND3D 4S YOUR V3RY OWN L3G1SL4C3ROR WOULD L3T H3R H34D B3 RUL3D BY D3L1C1COUS COLOURS 1N 4 MOM3NT 4S S3R1OUS 4S TH1S!!  
PGC: 4 B1T OF BOTH, HON3STLY.  
CAA: so what do we do about this  
CAA: who lives closest to him thats a start  
CAC: :33 ~ i think its me and terezi  
PGC: Y34H, BUT 1M NOT 1NT3RF3R1NG.  
PGC: K4RK4T N33DS TO WORK TH1S OUT ON H1S OWN, 1F 1T 3V3N 1S TH3 PROBL3M, WH1CH 1T M1GHT NOT B3 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3.  
CAA: who else thinks we should just leave him alone even though weve established something is probably wrong  
CAT: i DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, ANYMORE,,,  
CGA: Im Rather Torn But I Think I Agree With Terezi Especially Because She Knows Him Well  
 **FUTURE caligulasAquarium [FCA] 2:16 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo.**  
FCA: i think evveryone here knows vvery wwell that kar doesnt need our help  
FCA: just thought i should be the vvoice of reason on this sinking ship here  
FCA: besides if there wwere anything wwrong wwith him wwhich there isnt he wwould tell me about it because wwere bros  
CGA: Thank You For Those Words Of Wisdom Eridan  
FCA: no problem kan  
 **FCA ceased responding to the memo.**  
CAA: well i know one of them doesnt really count but that makes a vote of four to doing nothing one to confusion and one to no reply  
CAA: that last is you nepeta  
CAC: :33 ~ i already said what i thought…  
CAC: :33 ~ i think karcat n33ds to at least know that we care about him and not his blood colour or hell do something pawful!  
CAC: :33 ~ and if you guys dont want to do anything i guess ill just try pestering him again as usual but  
CAC: :33 ~ i dont know i just have a really bad f33ling about this!! :((  
CAA: four against one for  
CAA: sorry nepeta  
PGC: DONT WORRY 1M SUR3 1T W1LL WORK OUT  
PGC: K4RK4T JUST N33DS 4 F3W D4YS TO G3T H1S H34D SCR3W3D B4CK ON R1GHT  
CAC: :|| ~ if you say so  
CAA: i have to go feed rammom now so is everyone cool with me closing the memo  
PGC: BY3!!!  
CGA: Fare Well Everybody  
 **CAA closed the memo.**

Nepeta began the memo with the intent to stay out of Karkat's life as much as she could force herself too, but by the end of it her resolution had been turned on its head.

Since she'd found out a sweep ago that Karkat knew about her flushcrush and had chosen to ignore it, she hadn't wanted to be around him anymore. The feeling of futility she got from her helpless longing was just too much to take. Of course she'd kept on being her normal cheerful self around him, whenever they were forced together, but inside... not so much.

She'd only agreed to hang out with him because she couldn't stay away for too long without seeming suspicious. When he'd cancelled she'd been both relieved and disappointed at the same time. As the week had worn on with no word from him, she thought perhaps she'd done something wrong.

And then this conversation.

As soon as Tavros had said 'eye colour,' a nagging worry had crept into the back of her mind, and now she couldn't get the idea that something was wrong with Karkat to go away. That thought was so alarming that it completely put out of her head the hurt she'd felt when Terezi had referred to her and Karkat's proposed meeting as a 'date.'

She wished she could have convinced the others to at least send someone out to Karkat's hive to make sure he was still... well... _alive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for altering Nepeta's quirk. I can't do anything else with the HTML. If anyone knows how to get around this, please let me know.


	3. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that "midnight" for trolls is what humans would think of as mid-day.

Nepeta woke up.

Well, "woke up" isn't exactly accurate, because she had been but dozing for the past hour, and before that she'd been lying awake worrying. What before had been a nagging worry in her mind was now a fully fledged panic.

Something was wrong with Karkat. She didn't care what anybody else thought about it, she knew in her heart and soul that he needed someone, anyone, right now. And that someone was going to be her.

She hopped out of her recuperacoon and threw all her slimy clothing off. Pulling on the outfit she'd worn the day before (which was just lying on her floor,) she called for Pounce. Obviously she couldn't make it to Karkat's hive herself, because it was broad daylight and she wouldn't be able to open her eyes unless she wanted to blind herself. Luckily she wore long pants and a coat, or she'd get sunburned too.

Pounce did not like her plan at all. She meowed anxiously, rubbing against Nepeta's stomach and legs. But Nepeta would not be deterred. Karkat was just too precious to risk losing. As a precaution for her own safety, she threw on an old cosplay cat-face mask with sunglass-type eye sockets, then cautiously opened the door.

Even with her eyes covered and shaded with her hand, the sunlight hit her like a punch to the face. The world was wavering as if heat waves were rising from every surface, and the brilliant light pieced and seared her retinas. Gritting her teeth, she let Pounce go past her, then slammed the door shut and hopped onto her faithful lusus's back. Gripping Pounce's flanks with her knees and twining her fingers into the ruff of fur at her neck, Nepeta hunched over and tucked her head to her chest as much as possible.

"Go!" she hissed, and Pounce took off running in an urgent leaping bound towards Karkat's hive. Nepeta squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could, but even through her closed lids she could still feel the heat on her face and her fingers, which weren't protected by her claw gloves. She tried to bury them into Pounce's fur, which was what was protecting the cat herself from the sun, but knew that it wouldn't be enough.

Every minute that Pounce spent running through the woods was sheer agony for Nepeta, but she grimly hung on. Unable to see, unable to feel her fingers or her face, unable to do anything but cling like a burr, Nepeta fixed her mind on Karkat's face and imagined him hurt, bleeding, needing someone, anyone. The torture of this mental picture was almost worse than the fire in her hands.

Suddenly Pounce skidded to a stop. Nepeta, whose grasp had been growing weaker as her hands boiled under the sun, was nearly thrown from her back. Pounce meowed urgently, but Nepeta was already swinging her leg over Pounce's side and shading her eyes to look across the clearing.

They were at Karkat's hive, and Karkat was standing in front of his door, covered from head to toe in dark clothing, except for his face. He was staring straight at the sun.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nepeta yelled. As she ran across his lawnring towards him, she saw his fists clench, but he didn't move. As she got closer, she saw with shock and horror that his eyes were turning red as she watched.

She didn't think, but leapt and tackled him to the ground.

"Fuck!" he yelled as she slapped her hand over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Nepeta panted, her breath nearly gone and her voice like a sob. Karkat grabbed her hand tried to prise it off of his face, but she wouldn't let him.

"Karkat, no, you'll go blind," she said desperately. The pain in her hands and the pain in her heart made her cry out. "Of all the stupid things you've done, why this?"

"Get off of me, bitch!"

Karkat tried to roll over, and succeeded in throwing Nepeta forcibly off of him. Squinting against the sun, aware that she had maybe seconds left before she couldn't fight him anymore, she caught him around the chest and started forcibly dragging him back to his door. Pounce helped her, and together, in spite of his struggles, they pulled Karkat back into his hive.

Inside the blessed cool, Nepeta could barely see for the huge bright spots covering her vision. She wouldn't have known that Crabdad was standing right there in front of her if he hadn't immediately started to screech when he saw them. Nepeta tried to pinpoint the source of the sound, then held her claws up in its general direction.

"Stay away, or so help me gog, somebody is going to be bleeding grey all over his lawnring," she growled. Pounce hissed ferociously in agreement.

Crabdad kept screeching, but then Karkat said miserably, "Oh fuck, just leave it. Fuck. I'm such a failure."

The larger lusus backed off, and Nepeta let go of Karkat and collapsed against the door, pushing her mask off with the heel of her hand. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about her hands.

"Why the fuck did you have to come here?" Karkat yelled. "Why didn't you just stay at your stupid little hive sleeping like any fucking normal troll? What the fuck did you think you were doing?" She heard him come towards her, but then he fell over her legs – because, of course, he couldn't see either.

"FUCK!!!"


	4. Trust the Cat Girl

"Trust the fucking cat girl to ruin fucking everything," Karkat said bitterly.

Karkat continued spewing bile in her direction, so much bile, so much hate, so much anger that he must have been saving up for himself, that had inevitably been turned to her. She didn't know what to say or do, because she could barely think. Why was he so angry with her? Had she made a mistake in trying to save him? Should she really have interfered when she knew that when he set his mind on something, he went through with it? What if she really had just ruined everything?

"I'm sorry," Nepeta said. Pounce nudged her side with her nose, and then sat down beside her comfortingly, but Nepeta couldn't bear to pet her.

"What the fuck?" Karkat stopped talking, because he didn't even know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry," Nepeta repeated. "P-please Karkat, even if you hate me now, can you just let me put my hands in the sink or something? All I wanted was fur you to be okay. But I really need to do something, or I'll never be able to paint again."

Karkat didn't say anything for a minute. Nepeta tried to pinpoint his face, but she could see only dim forms.

"Yeah, sink, sure, fuck," Karkat said, more quietly. Nepeta got up, and so did her faithful cat.

"Go down the hall and turn right at the end. I can't help you. I can't see shit," Karkat said.

"I can't either," Nepeta said. Pounce rubbed against her thighs.

"Maybe Pounce will lead me," she said. Putting her wrist on her cat's head, Nepeta allowed her to lead her down the hall and into the bathroom. Karkat stayed mute on the floor.

As soon as she had figured out where the sink was, Nepeta turned the cool water on and let the cool water flow over her fingers. She couldn't take the gloves off because she was afraid the rough wool would hurt her too much. She bit her lip again at the sensation of tiny cold needles on what had already been burned, fried, and seared, but it was better than letting them remain alight.

The thought of a first-aid kit crossed her mind, but even if there was one she couldn't see it to use it properly.

"Pounce, see if you can get Karcat to come in here," she said. 

Pounce purred and left. Nepeta sat down on the toilet lid and splashed water on her face. It stung, but not nearly as badly as her hands. The water was helping; she could feel the pain ebbing away slowly. She wished she could see the condition her fingers were in.

"What the fuck do you want, cat?" she heard Karkat yell from the hall. But a few minutes later, he was in the bathroom with her, almost falling over her legs again.

She heard him suck in breath as if to start yelling again, but he didn't. "Don't tell me you fucking need me to put a bandage on you or some shit," he said, but he didn't sound as angry as before.

"I need to take my gloves off, but I can't," Nepeta said, trying to keep her voice steady. "So let's just destroy them," Karkat said. "Where are the fucking scissors?"

Nepeta was about to protest the safety of that idea, but decided it wasn't very possible for her hands to hurt more than they already had.

After Karkat had thrown everything out of the closet above the sink and found some scissors, he took her right hand out of the water and oh-so-carefully put one of the blades of the scissors under the wrist of her glove.

"Hold really fucking still," he said. Nepeta felt the cool metal slide along her damp palm. Karkat pressed down on the top blade, and the fabric parted with a soft shiiiiiiick sound. He moved the blades forward again, and this time moved them up one finger of the glove.

"Stop!" Nepeta squeaked, as he almost touched her burn with the scissors. She couldn't see it, but she sure could feel it.

"Fuck," Karkat said. "Did I cut you?"

"No, but don't move those up anymore."

Karkat cut the finger of the glove open, and then carefully, slowly, manoeuvred the scissors into the next one, moving slowly so she'd have time to yell if he were about to cut her by mistake. He repeated the nerve-wracking process for each finger of that hand, then peeled the remains of the glove away and dropped it into the general area of the bathtub. Nepeta put her right hand back into the water and gave him her left one, on which he repeated the process.

"Damn stupid cat girl, why the hell did you think it was a good idea to leave the house without real gloves on?"

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing," Nepeta said.

"Fucking dumb," Karkat said. "Why the hell did you do it?"

Her hands in the act of splashing her face again, Nepeta froze. She knew he was asking now why she had come to save him. How could she explain what she had done? She had known deep inside that Karkat was about to do something foolish. She couldn't explain how.

"I guess... Karkat... I..." She sighed in frustration. "Do you remember how I used to have a red crush on you?"

"Yeah?" he said, confused, suspicious. Nepeta turned the cold water up higher with her bare palm.

"I couldn't let you hurt yourself. No – no matter what your blood colour is!" she blurted out.

"What?" Karkat said, sounding petrified. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know there's something wrong with your blood. Efurryone does. But I'm flushed fur you anyway." Nepeta's voice trailed off to a whisper as she spoke. She almost clenched her fists before remembering that that was probably a bad idea.

"I'm a mutant," Karkat said flatly. Nepeta thought he sounded calm, which was surprising, but it was a rather flat calm, empty, like Aradia's voice once had been.

"My blood is really fucking red. Like Terezi's glasses."

"I wish I could see it," Nepeta said ruefully.

"Are you stupid?" Karkat said. "Don't answer that." He hesitated for a moment. "Are you really still... fuck, are you really still flushed for me?"

"Every day of my life," Nepeta said quietly but fervently.

"Words fucking fail me," Karkat said sarcastically. Nepeta squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could take back her confession.

When Karkat realised she wouldn't reply, he said, "Nepeta, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've always known it wouldn't come to anything," she said. And in her heart, she knew it was true.

"Well, it... it could." Karkat said. "But not how... how you want, not really."

"What do you mean?" Nepeta asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"I guess I've been having some – some flushed feelings for – but it wouldn't be right, because I can't love you as much as you love me. I could, but it probably wouldn't last. I just don't think I'm the troll for you, Nepeta," Karkat managed to get out. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're saying you would go out with me, but you don't think it would work out, so you're not going to bother trying?" Nepeta said. Karkat's hand was warm and comforting, even felt through her jacket.

"You fucking deserve better," Karkat mumbled.

"I don't want better. I want you," Nepeta said, wailing like a little kitten. She just couldn't help herself. A tear dropped escaped from her tightly closed eyelids to the water swirling in the sink below.

"Really?" Karkat said. His voice was so raw and vulnerable that Nepeta couldn't even believe it was her grumpy, angry friend talking.

"Really," she said.

Karkat didn't say anything, but let out a deep sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath that entire time. "Nepeta, I will... I will date you, if you want. You know all the risks. The choice is up to you," he said, very quickly.

Nepeta did not hesitate. "Yes," she said.

Karkat squeezed her shoulder. "Okay," he said.

Nepeta opened her eyes. She could see the sink and her hands and the water, and they were all dark and a little blurry, but the light was off, and there were still tears in her eyes. Although her fingertips were blistered and bright green, they didn't hurt anymore.

And neither did her heart.


	5. Epilogue

After Nepeta and Karkat both had washed their burns, covered them in healing ointment, and put bandages on, Nepeta led Karkat to the kitchen, where between the two of them they managed to somehow throw together the first real meal Karkat had had in a week. Crabdad stayed off the scene, but Pounce came to help Karkat from falling over the furniture – he had not regained his sight yet.

Nepeta was very glad Karkat couldn't see her eat, because she was making such a mess trying to hold her food in ways that wouldn't hurt her fingers. While they ate, they talked about the other trolls and whether they should tell them about Karkat's blood colour or not. Nepeta convinced him to talk to just a few friends – the ones who had been in the memo that had started it all.

Except maybe not Gamzee. Or Eridan.

Nepeta also got Karkat to agree to keep either her or one of his other friends around in his hive to help keep him from falling over things all the time. After they had that little conversation, both of them realised it was almost daybreak and both of them was tired. Since neither of them was willing to let the other monopolize the recuperacoon, they fell asleep on opposite ends of the couch. By noon, when they both woke, Nepeta was curled up with her head on Karkat's feet. By one, when they got up, Karkat was holding her in his arms.

 

**CURRENT arsenicCatnip [CAC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board CATPUNS HAPPUN--**  
CAC: :33 ~ efurryone, i have news about karkat!! its furry impurrtant, but you cant share it with anyone i didnt invite to this memo, okay?  
 **CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo.**  
CGC: 1S TH1S 4BOUT H1S BLOOD?  
CAC: :33 ~ yes, it is. but dont worry, he gave me purrmission to open this memo. hes stting here right now, h33 h33 h33.  
CGC: H1 K4RKL3S  
CGC: WHY 4R3 YOU 4T N3P3T4S H1V3, 4ND WHY W4SNT 1 1NV1T3D?  >:[  
 **FUTURE apocalypseArisent [FAA] 00:02 MINUTES FROM NOW responded to the memo.**  
FAA: okay before this degenerates into a big mess like last time will you just tell me the news please nepeta  
FAC: :33 ~ is efurryone who should be reading this here?  
FAC: :33 ~ kanaya?  
 **PAST grimAuxiliatric [PGA] 1:00 HOURS AGO responded to the memo.**  
PGA: Yes I Am Here But I Am In The Incorrect Time Frame  
PGA: Is This Acceptable  
FAC: :33 ~ yes, youre close enough to the purresent fur it not to matter furry much  
CGC: SO WH4T H4PP3N3D 4LR34DY  
CGC: 4ND MOR3 1MPORT4NTLY, WH4TS K4RKL3S BLOOD COLOUR???  
CGC: :?  
FAC: :33 ~ karkats blood colour is red! terezis-glasses red, h33 h33  
CGC: Y3SSSSSSSS  
CGC: 1 KN3W 1T  
PGA: Well That Is Surprising  
PGA: However You May Tell Him I Do Not Mind In The Slightest  
FAA: yeah, i second that for sure   
CGC: T3LL K4RK4T TH4T TH3 N3XT T1M3 1 S33 H1M 1 3XP3CT TO T4ST3 SOM3 OF TH1S CH3RRY BLOOD OF H1S  
CGC: TH1S 1S NOT N3GOT14BL3  
FAC: :33 ~ im not going to tell you what he just said beclaws there is more news  
FAC: :33 ~ he cant s33 what im typing and i really dont know why i just read that aloud to him xDD  
FAA: what do you mean he cant read this  
FAC: :33 ~ well, this all started with his irises changing colour, remember?  
FAC: :33 ~ he tried to blind himself by staring at the sun so his eyes would be completely red and you couldn't s33 his blood.  
PGA: Oh My Gog  
FAC: :33 ~ but its ok, beclaws i got there in time to stop him from making it purrmanent. according to the things i looked up on the internet, he should regain his sight within thr33 months. :))  
FAC: :33 ~ he has b33n falling ofur things a lot. its a good thing i can still s33 or both of us would be dead by now XDD  
CGC: 1 W4NT TO H34R TH3 WHOL3 STORY  
CGC: NOW  
FAC: :33 ~ i cant, karkat will get bored and do something silly, h33 h33  
FAC: :33 ~ ill tell you all later, i purromise! but i just wanted this to be a short memo so you could all find out about the general idea  
PGA: I Am Tempted To Bend The Rules And Skip To Your Future Memo Right Now  
PGA: But I Am Afraid That Would Set A Rather Bad Example Considering I Am Not Even In The Correct Timeframe For This Conversation To Begin With  
FAC: :33 ~ gamz33 isnt here, so i wont tell ;))  
CGC: 1 W1LL  
PGA: It Was Just A Thought  
FAC: :33 ~ ill talk to you all later  
FAC: :33 ~ i dont care who reads what memo when XDD  
FAA: thanks for letting us know nepeta  
FAA: talk to you later  
 **CURRENT arsenicCatnip [CAC] CLOSED THE MEMO.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You damn well better have liked it, Kyle.


End file.
